Je ne voulais pas être ici
by Rayni-Fuyo
Summary: Quand Raynie quitte sa ville natale pour Forks, elle ne doute pas que sa vie va basculé. Et si sa meilleure amis n'était pas celle qu'elle croyait ?   Un titre et un résumé pourrit je vous l'accorde, jeté un oeil quand même et n'oubliez pas, une rewiew


Cette fanfic ce passe 15 ans après la naissance de Renesmé (fin de Twilight 4 partie 1)

Chapitre 1 :

La route est quelque chose d'ennuyant, toujours des arbres, toujours de l'herbe, toujours du béton. Mais l'ennui est rapidement chassé lorsqu'on angoisse comme j'angoisse en ce moment. Arrivé dans une nouvelle ville juste à la fin des vacances d'été, rentré dans un nouveau lycée, rencontrer de nouvelles personnes... Tout cela faisait monter ma peur de ne pas être à la hauteur.

Je soupire et regarde mon portable : pas de réseau. Nouveaux soupire. Moi, Rainy Hallywell, qui soupire et qui ne sourit pas, c'est un spectacle que l'on peut qualifier de très rare ! Oui oui, je suis, enfin j'étais, connu pour être la fille la plus souriante de la ville. Je jette un coup d'œil au conducteur qui n'est autre que ma mère.

"- Sa ne vas pas Rainy ?

- Si si, tout est... Parfait.

-Tant mieux, on arrive"

Je me rends compte qu'en effet on arrive lorsque je vois le panneau: Bienvenue à Forks. On roule encore quelque minute avant que ma mère ne gare la voiture devant un chalet a l'orée de la forêt. Je sors de la voiture, m'étire et retrouve mon éternel sourire de jeune fille heureuse. J'admire le paysage: Une grande forêt borde le dos de la bâtisse et le devant donne sur une unique route. Le chalet en lui-même est plutôt chaleureux, tout en bois de chêne sans doute, assez grand et avec une énorme baie vitrée. Il semblerait que ma mère est les moyens alors pourquoi venir habiter dans ce trou pommée ? Je lève les yeux sur le ciel gris avant de me décider à ouvrir le coffre pour prendre ma valise. Ma mère, qui se nomme Kayth, m'attend devant la porte avec son sourire chaleureux plaqué au visage. Je passe devant elle sans rien dire et me dirige vers l'escalier qui donne au second. J'ouvre une porte, pas la bonne car c'est une salle de bain. Je continue donc et ouvre une seconde porte. Là, totale coup de foudre, la pièce est juste magnifique avec ses mur peint en bleu pastel, le parquet presque blanc et la fenêtre avec une avancé juste en dessous. J'entre et pose ma valise avant d'hurler

"-J'ai choisi ma chambre ! "

Je ne m'attendais pas à une réponse et j'avais bien fait car je n'en eu pas. Fait habituel, ma mère était sans doute déjà plongé dans c'est carton à sortir tous ses vieux livres. Moi non plus je ne perds pas de temps. Je fonce vers la commode en bois ancien qui est en face de la fenêtre et transvide rapidement ma valise dans les tiroirs. Je redescend et remonte avec mes deux autres sacs qui contiennent pas mal de babiole que j'arrange soit sur le dessus de la commode, sur l'étagère finement orné du mur droit (l'autre descendant en pente) ou sur le chevet à côté du lit lui-même a côté de la fenêtre. Quand tout ça est finit je sors de ma chambre, demande à ma mère si elle a besoin d'aide puis sort faire un tour dehors. Je me dirige premièrement vers le derrière du chalet et m'aperçoit qu'avant l'orée de la forêt il y a une petite clairière d'herbe verte avec quelque arbre. Je suis enchanté, c'est endroit est comme magique. Pour la première fois de la journée un sourire sincère étira mes lèvres : finalement vivre ici ne serait sans doute pas aussi cauchemardesque que prévu. J'écourte ma visite puisque le soleil se couche déjà et je retourne dans ce qui est à présent ma nouvelle maison. Ma mère est déjà à table son éternel ordi portable posé devant elle. Lorsqu'elle m'entend entrer elle redresse la tête et sourit en me désignant d'un coup de menton un sandwich posé dans une assiette. Je m'assis et après avoir mangé mon sandwich je monte dans ma chambre pour dormir. Je sais que l'heure n'est pas très avancée mais je tiens à être complétement reposé pour la rentrer demain. Avant sa, je passe par la salle de bain pour faire ma toilette. En sortant de la douche et en passant devant le miroir je ne peux m'empêcher de me détaillé.

Je suis brune aux cheveux mi- longs tombant sur les épaules. D'ailleurs il frise un peu. Ensuite, j'ai les yeux gris… enfin pour le moment car il change de couleur en fonction de mon humeur. Habituellement ils sont plutôt verts, pour humeur mitigé. Je me suis amusé a marqué dans un cahier chaque couleur qui correspond à une humeur. Bref, sinon je suis plutôt banale, pas très grande : 1.60, fine avec des forme mais pas trop non plus. Je l'ai dit banale. Je sais bien que je ne suis pas moche mais je ne me trouve pas jolie pour autant.

Après cette examen je retourne dans ma chambre vêtu d'une seule serviette entouré autour de mon corps et me met a fouillé dans ma commode a la recherche d'une tenue pour la rentrée. Je sors un slim troué aux genoux et un peu décoloré mais très classe. Je prends ensuite une chemise blanche à manche courte et un blaser bleu jean. Un style très étudiant. Je choisis ensuite une broche à nœud et des boucles d'oreille « vintage » pour compléter le tout. Maintenant que tout est prêt je passe un pyjama et vais me coucher. Je voudrais m'endormir rapidement mais je ne peux m'empêcher de me poser une tonne de questions.

-Biiip Biiiip Biiip Biiip Biiip

Bordel, il ne peut pas se la fermer celui-là ? Nan ? Faut que je l'arrête moi-même ? Bon, d'accord. Je me retourne, prend mon portable qui me sert de réveil dans la main avant de le balancé dans le mur. Le Bip-Bip caractéristique du levé se tait enfin. Le problème c'est que maintenant je suis réveillée. Je me traine donc vers la salle de bain pour me débarbouillé le visage. Je descends ensuite déjeuner. J'avais espéré que ma mère est déjà préparé le p'tit dej' mais à mon envie elle dort encore. Je fouille dans les placards de la cuisine jusqu'à trouver un bol et des céréales, ensuite je prends du lait, le verse dans le bol avec les céréales et enfourne le tout dans le micro-onde. J'allume la télé et met la chaîne musique. En 5 minutes je finis mon déjeuner. Je remonte, m'habille, me lisse les cheveux, redescend pour réveiller ma mère, me maquille, refait une retouche au niveau des cheveux puis au niveau du maquillage (très simple), prend mon sac de cours et descend l'escalier en trombe. Ma mère attend devant notre voiture, enfin si on peut appelez ce tas de ferraille comme ça. J'ouvre la portière, balance mon sac derrière et allume l'autoradio. Avec ma mère on a toujours vécu ainsi, musique au réveil et pas de parole le matin. Tout a l'air si simple avec elle, quand on pense que les gens la voit comme une grande romancière qui mange équilibré et qui stricte ils sont si loin de la véritable Kaith Haliwell. D'ailleurs, je me prépare mentalement à devoir répondre a même questions toute la journée : « Haliwell ? Comme Kaith Haliwell ? T'est de sa famille ? Sa fille ? La chance ! » J'espère que le trajet durera longtemps… A peine ai-je formulé cette pensé que ma mère s'arrête devant la grille du lycée et me pousse vers la portière en me tendant mon sac. Avec un profond soupir je sors et me dirige vers le lycée. Pas mal de gosses de riches à en croire les voitures toute plus luxueuses les unes que les autres. Je soupire a nouveaux et entre dans les bâtiments, bizarrement le secrétariat se trouve toujours au même endroit dans les lycées. C'est donc facilement que je le trouve et entre, la secrétaire m'indique ma salle, me donne les papiers et me fait signe de dégagé, très aimable. La sonnerie retentit et je me dépêche de rejoindre ma salle de classe. Lorsque j'entre dans la salle, tous les élèves sont déjà assis et leur regard se tourne vers moi, comme d'habitude. Le prof s'adresse à moi, il est jeune et a l'air sympathique :

-Mademoiselle Haliwell je présume ?

-Oui.

- Je vous ai gardé une place là-bas.

Il me montre la place vide à côté d'une jeune fille aux cheveux entre le brun et le roux. Elle est belle. Je décide enfin de bougé et d'aller m'assoir à côté d'elle. Elle m'accueille d'un chaleureux sourire.

-Bienvenue à Forks, je m'appelle Renesmée.

-Merci, moi c'est Rainy.

Elle hoche la tête sans arrêter de sourire et de me fixer, sans est presque flippant. Le cours se passe sans qu'on échange d'autre paroles mais lorsque la sonnerie retentit et que je me lève pour quitter le cours elle me suit.

« - ça ne te dérange pas si je m'assois a coter de toi dans les prochains cours ? Je ne connais personne dans notre classe.

-Euh…. Non, ça m'éviteras d'être toute seule ! »

On se sourit.

J'ai comme l'impression qu'elle me considère déjà comme son amie. Sa tombe bien, j'ai envie d'être son amie.


End file.
